


The Werewolf and the Seven Kids

by jbernady8



Category: Mythology
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Vore, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Based off the myth of The Wolf and the Seven Kids, this story is a different take on it.  The children are humans in an orphanage and the owner is a werewolf.This is a commission for MichaelGrey on FADisclaimer:  I do not own The Wolf and the Seven Kids myth.  This story is a complete work of fiction.  Warning:  This story contains non-consensual sex (Rape) involving young children, read at your own risk.





	The Werewolf and the Seven Kids

The Werewolf and the Seven Kids  
By: jbernady8

There was a woman who owned an orphanage in the woods. It wasn’t very big or popular, as she only had seven children to take care of. The children were 3 months, 6 months, 1 year, 3 years, and the rest 10 years old and were all girls. The owner let the children play outside, but only while she was there to watch them, being so far out of the way, the kids could easily be snatched up by kidnappers or attacked by wild animals. Luckily, the children had many board and video games to occupy their time while they had to be inside.

The owner had a secret she kept well hidden from everyone, she was a werewolf. She was able to keep it hidden so well by shutting all the windows and curtains at sunset, before the moon came out. Her room was specially remodeled so there were no windows at all. This way, the light from the full moon couldn’t shine on her and turn her into her werewolf form unless she wanted to. She also goes out and does shopping only during the daylight, making sure to be back before the sunset, this way she doesn’t accidentally change in front of so many witnesses.

The owner was very informal with the children, asking that they call her “Mom” as they rarely got adopted and would spend so many years at the orphanage that she would basically be their mother. She couldn’t spend much time with the children as they were messy, and she was constantly cleaning up after them. Day in and day out, she cleaned the orphanage, and spent a lot of time cooking their three meals a day. When she needed a break, she would let them all outside while she sat in a lawn chair, watching them and protecting them from wanna be kidnappers and wild animals. Also, she made microwave meals for them, so she wouldn’t have to spend so much time cooking.

One day, she had to go grocery shopping. It was late in the day as she forgot she was running low on certain ingredients needed to cook. Before she left, she talked with the children, “I have to go to the store, the older ones are in charge while I’m gone. Lock the door and don’t let anyone in, except me. There are dangerous people and creatures out there that want to take you away or eat you, it would hurt me a great deal if anything were to happen to any of you.” The children all nodded, and she left, the older children locking the door behind her.

She got into her car quickly and drove off down the driveway. It was going to be dark in a few hours and she wanted to get back as quickly as she could, as it was a full moon that night. The grocery store was a half-hour away, and when she got there, she noticed they were very busy. She grabbed all of the items she needed as quickly as she could and got in line at the register. The line was especially long as they were very busy at the time, and she anxiously waited.

Finally, she made it to the register and the cashier quickly rung up her items. After the last item passed over the scanner, she quickly paid and ran out to her car. She put the groceries in her car and sped off, back to the orphanage. A few blocks from the orphanage, her car broke down and she became very frustrated, the sun was already setting, and she didn’t have much time to get back. She tried a few quick repairs, but they didn’t work, so she grabbed the groceries and started carrying them to the orphanage. She made it to about a block from the orphanage before the sun completely went down and the full moon came out, changing her into her werewolf form.

It has been so long since she was transformed, she forgot how horny and hungry it made her. Having no choice, but to give in to her instincts, she quickly ran back to the orphanage. She approached the door and knocked, “Children, it’s me, mom, please leave the lights off and let me in.” Since her voice doesn’t change when she’s transformed, the children recognized it and obeyed, leaving the lights off and letting her in, locking the door behind her. “Thank you, children, now go to bed.” 

The older children picked up the toddlers and put them into their cribs before heading to their own rooms. Once everyone was in their rooms, she locked the doors from the outside. The children became worried, as she’s never done that before. “Don’t worry, children, there are particularly dangerous creatures out tonight and I want to make sure you are safe.” Hearing this calmed the children and they went to their beds and fell asleep.

After the children fell asleep, she waited a little bit before making her first move. She went to the room of the 3-month-old and quietly unlocked the door and entered. She walked to the crib, admiring the sleeping child while licking her lips, thinking to herself, “She looks delicious and sexy.” Being a futa, she reached down and grabbed her cock, bringing it to a full erection. She leaned down, slowly undressing the child, being careful not to wake her up just yet.

She looked down at the naked infant, admiring the hot young body, before picking her up. Upon being lifted, the infant started crying loudly. The werewolf tried to calm her down, but it was too late, the older children started shouting, being worried about what was happening. She shouted back, “It’s ok children, she just had a bad dream, go back to sleep.” The children started getting suspicious, but did what they were told, not realizing it wasn’t really the orphanage owner.

She brought the infant’s vagina to the tip of her cock and shoved it in as hard and fast as she could, causing the infant to scream in agonizing pain, while she moaned at the tight passage around her cock. After her cock was all the way inside, she wasted no time and started fucking the infant hard and fast, moaning louder and louder, being careful not to be louder than the infant so the other children wouldn’t get suspicious.

After a short while, she finally came inside the infant. There was so much cum, it caused the infant’s stomach to bulge almost like she was pregnant. By this time, the infant was in so much pain, she passed out. The werewolf admired her work, “I forgot how hot and satisfying this could be, time for my meal.” She brought the infant to her mouth and shoved it inside, swallowing immediately. “Hmm, tasty, children always taste better than the full-grown ones.”

She sat down, moaning at the feeling of the infant now in her stomach. After a few minutes, the infant woke up and started screaming and squirming inside the stomach. The new feeling was very pleasurable, making her moan louder. She sat there for a few minutes before moving on.

She got up and went to the room of the 6-month-old, doing the same thing she did with the previous infant. This time, she could feel both of them interacting inside her stomach, moaning at the feeling as they both screamed and squirmed inside her. She sat in a chair, rubbing her stomach, feeling their movements with her hand, enjoying every moment of it.

After sitting for a few minutes, the children calmed down, being digested to the point where they couldn’t scream or move anymore. She got up and headed to the 1-year-old’s room, quietly unlocking the door and walking inside. Once at the bed, she pulled the covers down and started taking off the girl’s pajamas. 

The girl stirred and woke up, “Mom, is that you?” “Shh, it’s ok, hun.” “What are you doing?” “Getting you a bit more comfortable, my dear.” “But, I’m already comfortable.” “Oh, but these clothes are in the way.” “What do you mean?” “Shh, enough talking.” After she finished taking the girl’s pajamas off, she looked at her, admiring the young, sexy, virgin body. The sight of it made her cock fully hard very quickly.

She lightly rubbed all over the girl’s body, causing the girl to moan, while she licked her lips hungrily. Lightly, she started fingering the girl, causing the girl to let out a “meep” in surprise. “W…Why are you touching my no no place?” “Because it feels good.” The girl tried speaking again, but the owner quickly grabbed the girl’s pajamas and making them into a gag for the girl, so she couldn’t speak. “You talk too much, young one.”

She leaned down, putting her muzzle next to the girl’s vagina and taking a long, slow sniff. “Ahh, that smells soo good.” Sticking out her tongue, she started eating out the vagina in front of her, causing her to moan at the pleasant taste while the girl started screaming. After eating out the girl for a few minutes, she got up and put her cock against the vagina.

She put her hands on the girl’s head, using it for leverage as she shoved her cock as far into the hole as fast as she could. The girl screamed as loud as she could into the gag as the new intruder was the most painful thing she’s ever felt, while the owner just moaned at the tight feeling around her cock. Without giving the girl time to adjust, the owner started fucking her as hard and fast as she could, causing the girl to scream louder, while she moaned louder.

After fucking for 30 minutes, the owner finally came, filling the girl with her cum. After he orgasm stopped, the owner pulled her cock out of the girl with a loud pop and looked her over, “Hmm, that didn’t plump you up enough. Looks like we’ll have to go again.” She got her cock hard again and right away, fucked her to another orgasm. 

Once the second orgasm faded and her cock pulled out, she looked her over again, noticing the large bulge in her belly, “Perfect, nice and plump for my meal.” The girl looked at her, scared for her life. The owner picked her up and took the gag off right before shoving the girl into her mouth. She kept the girl in her mouth for a bit, moving her tongue all around the young body, relishing the taste before swallowing.

Upon reaching the stomach, the girl kicked and screamed, noticing the other two digested bodies in there. The owner rubbed her stomach, “You are a good meal, enjoy your final moments with the younger ones while you can.” The owner then went into the 3-year-old’s room and did the same thing. Once she finished with that girl, she sat down in another chair to rest, rubbing her chest, loving how fat the children made her and the feeling of being so full. The children screamed, kicked, and squirmed all they could, trying to get out, but it was all in vain.

She sat there for a while, moaning while rubbing herself. Soon the screams and squirms subsided, her new meals digested to the point where they couldn’t speak or move. By this time, the first two children moved out of her stomach and further into her digestive system. Thinking to herself, “I’m still so horny, I might as well get to the other children before it is too late.” She got up and went to one of the 10-year-old’s rooms.

Quietly, she opened the door and approached the bed. “Hmm, these older ones will prove to be a bit of trouble, I need something to help with that.” She looked around and found a few extra pillow cases. Sneakily, she took the pillow cases and tied the girl’s hands and feet to the bed posts, while using another one as a gag. 

Suddenly, the girl started to stir, and her eyes opened. She instantly realized she was tied up and gagged, she started squirming and screaming, but couldn’t move much or scream very loud, being tied up and gagged as she was. The owner rubbed the girl’s face, “Shh, it’s only me, calm down.” The girl calmed a bit and the owner used her claws to cut the girl’s clothes off of her. She looked down at the young girl, “Hmm, you look so much sexier than the younger ones. So much more developed, this will be much better than them.” Hearing this made the girl worried as she didn’t know what the owner was saying.

The owner leaned down kissing, licking, and playing with the girl’s breasts and nipples, causing the girl to scream and moan, not wanting this treatment, but couldn’t deny how pleasurable it felt. While playing with her breasts, the owner brought a hand down to the girl’s pussy and started rubbing it and inserting a finger into her vagina. After playing with her breasts for a few more minutes, she started licking and kissing the girl’s body lower and lower. When she got to the girl’s belly button, she spent a few minutes kissing and tonguing it before moving on. Soon, she got down to the girl’s pussy and vagina, eating the girl out as soon as she got there.

The girl couldn’t help but moan at this new feeling, being a virgin and never having done anything like this before. The owner moaned at the delicious taste and tight feeling of the hole around her tongue. The girl continued to squirm, even though the feeling was quite pleasurable, this is something she did not want done to her. The owner, took her mouth off the vagina and looked up at the girl, “Resist all you want, it will make things more pleasurable for me and make it worse for you. Just relax and let it happen, it will be over quick.”

Reaching a hand down, the owner brought her cock to a full erection and put it against the girl’s vagina. She took the gag out of the girl’s mouth and immediately kissed her, using the open mouth from the screams to shove her tongue inside, using it as a new gag. Right after she started kissing the girl, she shoved her cock all the way inside hard and fast, causing the girl to scream in extreme pain as the breaking of her hymen was painful enough, shoving the cock so far inside, so fast made the pain worse.

Immediately she started fucking the girl as hard and fast as she could, making the girl scream louder into the kiss as she moaned louder and louder into it as well. With the tight hole and screams, it didn’t take her long to reach her orgasm, filling the hole up with her cum. After the orgasm faded, she started fucking the girl again and again, until she was nice and plump for the meal. 

Once the girl was filled enough, the owner pulled out, but before she started on her meal, she decided it needed a little “sauce”. The owner got up onto her knees and started jerking herself off. The girl screamed louder, not enjoying the sight in front of her. Soon, the owner reached her orgasm, completely covering the girl in her cum. Once the orgasm faded, she looked down at the girl and licked her lips, “Hmm, you look so tasty like that, I can’t wait for my meal.”

The owner put the girl’s head in her mouth and used her claws to cut her bindings and brought the arms to the girl’s sides to make her go down easier. As she swallowed, the owner made sure to lick all over the girl’s body, relishing the delicious flavors and textures making up the older girl, the cum on her body making her even more delicious. Once the girl got far enough down, the owner reached back and cut the bindings on the girl’s feet. Soon the girl was completely swallowed and into the owner’s stomach, screaming and squirming with all her might.

With her stomach filled up so much, she waddled over to the other girls’ rooms, doing the same thing to each one. Once the final girl was eaten, the owner sat in a chair again, rubbing her stomach and feeling fuller than she’s ever been, her sexual desires finally satisfied. She moaned at the screaming and squirming in her stomach.

Once her recent meal stopped screaming and squirming, she felt an urgent need to shit and got up. She moved slowly out of the building, the extra weight from the meal making her heavier than she expected. Once she got outside, she moved into the forest and found a nice, secluded spot.

She got down on all fours and started to shit. Each girl came out perfectly shaped in their original forms. Once a girl was out, shed moved a few steps and shit out another. Soon all of the girls were shit out and she got up, turned around, and admired the sight of the girls’ forms.

After admiring the forms for a while, she made her way back to the orphanage. Once inside, she went into her room and fell asleep on her bed, tired from the sex and meals she had that night. She slept like a baby, having the best dreams she’s ever had.

The next morning, she woke up, back in her human form, not realizing what happened. She felt very satisfied sexually and not hungry for breakfast. After doing her morning routine, she went to each of the girls’ rooms and panicked when she saw the children were missing.

Immediately she went outside to try and find them. She went into the forest, frantically searching, not knowing if they were still alive. Soon, she found the spot where the shit remains of the children were left and broke out in tears, finally realizing what happened. She hated being cursed like she was and couldn’t forgive herself for what happened. Soon, she went back to the orphanage and tried to figure out what she should do next.

The end


End file.
